miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat the Letters!
This is about mixing titles of many things. This includes Titles of Pink Panther Cartoons. On Stage * Linus: Stage ''Oh, what do you want to be a typewriter for? Everybody really likes that Dog. ''has a Typewriter Being a typewriter that types funny stuff is so funny. All they do is type, type, type on their keyboards and show off their laughing viewers! Audience is Laughing ''Who needs to be a typewriter? I'm cool. I'm every bit as cool as Snoopy. And if I'm not, let me be struck by... ''roars ...large colored letters. pile of large colored letters fall down on him. The Audience Laughs again and Linus comes out of the Letters. * Sally: to the stage Oh, if I'd known being a typewriter meant making people laugh to death, I would never have said yes. Maybe nothing will go wrong. Besides, whats the worst that could happen? * Charlie Brown: 'I Would say the Special News. * '''Sally: '''Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? ''is angry * '''Linus: Try Something else. * Sally Brown: OK, Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown! poodle walks over * Snoopy: in the eyes ''My Sweet Baboo! ''the poodle * Sally: Uhh, somebody went? of people are laughing and leave. Linus gasps * Linus: 'No, don't go! ''is Mad and now chases Linus out of the Stage Eating Words * The Inspector, Cookie Monster and Nutty are at a camping area * '''Grover: Whining ''Barbie Sailor Moon ordered a cola, and I gave her a cherry cola! I gave her a cherry cola! 'I've soiled the good Barbie Girl song!' Soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! ''Inspector blows a whistle to stop Grover * The Inspector: I command you to stop that. Stop that and return to your day! If you had listened to me you'd have food, shelter, and sleep. But instead you listened to a trombone that tells you nothing! As if the answers to solve all your problems will fall right out of the sky! laughs Fall right out of the sky! picnic supplies drops to where the camping area is * Cookie Monster: Oh! I'm Correct! Monster and Nutty eats. Cookie Monster eats slices of Pizza, Nutty eats a bowl of popcorn, Cookie Monster eats green beans, Nutty is drinking a can of root beer and Cookie Monster is drinking a bottle of cola. They laugh * Grover: Uh, hey, uh, Cookie-Mon... that sure is a lot of food you got there. * Cookie Monster: It's a gift from the Sky! * Grover: Everything sure looks delicious. gasps Oh! Mac and Cheese! My favorite! the bowl. Uh, hey, uh, laughs Cookie Monster, I...you know I was just kidding around earlier and-and-and I-I-I mean I'm... I'm still part of the club, right? And... and-and-and-and-and after all, the-the club's gotta stick together, and I-I mean... you know, I-I, um... stammers he is saying all this, Cookie Monster is eating cookies and ice cream * Cookie Monster: Grover? * Grover: Umm...uh..yeah? * Cookie Monster: Once a member, always a member! * Cookie Monster and Nutty: glasses To the club! Yeah! * Grover: Yeah. Now, uh, if you'll excuse me... to the table with all the food All right... What shall I eat first? The grilled cheese sandwich, the spinach, the soup, the apples? * The Inspector: 'We can have a talk after the food is gone. * ''at a Campfire * '''The Inspector: '''Hi, Barbie. * '''Grover: '''Hi, Ken! * '''The Inspector: Do you wanna go for a ride?! * Grover: '''Sure, Ken! * '''The Inspector: '''Jump in... * '''Grover: Barbie Sailor Moon ''I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere... Wait, WHAT? ''Laugh * Cookie Monster: '''Are you Okay? * '''The Inspector: ''Laughing Dial 'P' For Pink Because We Give Pink Stamps in the Pink of Baghdad! * '''Grover: '''Congratulations! It's Pink, But is it Mink? * '''The Inspector: '''That's No Lady, '''THAT'S NOTRE DAME!' Well there is a Cat and the Pink Blue Plate Pinkstalk. * Grover: 'Come On In! The Water's Pink as The Hand Is Pinker Than the Eye! The Pink Package Plot is a Many Splintered Thing. * '''The Inspector: '''Smile Pretty, Say Genie with the Light Super Pink Fur * '''Grover: '''Think Before You Pink in the Drink! Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Pink, Gong with the Pink, in the Clink. * '''The Inspector: '''Keep Our Trail of the Lonesome Forests Pink. Sprinkle Me An Ounce of Pink. * '''Grover: '''String Along in Supermarket Pink Posies. * '''The Inspector: '''Pink and Shovel on the Cob. * '''Grover: '''Okay, That's Enough. To Bully for Toro Pink in the Woods, Borrow my Pet Pink Daddy Pebbles and I'll give you a Yankee Doodle Little Beaux Pink U.F.O. ''Laugh * Cookie Monster's Dream. * '''Cookie Monster: ''at a wall of Rice Crispy Treats What is this? This must be something to eat! ''the wall backdrop into a finger-sized square and eats it Mmm... the backdrop springs back to full size inside Cookie Monster's stomach. The Screen becomes blue, cracks the full scene and explodes. It shows Cookie Monster waking up from his dream, horrified ''Grover? Oh, Grover, I just had the craziest dream! * '''Grover:' I'm sure it was nothing. * Cookie Monster: What do you think I was doing? Looking for food. * Grover: What? Open it Up! * and Linus runs into Super Sonico's home to meet her * Elmo: 'Aha! we caught you now! You didn't think we knew you were at the tentacles doctor! Ha! Or the hot tub! ''looks confused And then we saw your bathtub, and We... And-and you... And we... And then you... Swam... Down the drain and... Beat me... to your... home. * '''Sonico: Uh, does that mean you're...? covers Sonico's mouth with his hand * Linus: Yes, Sonico. I am finished with those issues. her I guess I want to have a crush on you! * kisses Sonico and Sonico takes off her clothes except her bikini and hands them to Elmo * Sonico: Then you might wanna switch the "Closed" sign to "Open". It's almost like we could've taken the whole day off! laughs * Elmo: Come Again! * Big Bird: That's All Folks! Videos Mentioned Above Category:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Super Sonico from Nitroplus Category:Videos